Kidnapped
by chekiita
Summary: Harry gets kidnapped and Draco misses him


Title: KIDNAPPED  
  
Author name: chekiita  
  
Author email: chekiita@email.com  
  
Summary: Harry has been kidnapped and Draco misses him badly  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author notes: this is A/U just a little story I wrote in 2001 but adapted to H/D. please take it easy w/me, it's my first fic ever! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
KIDNAPPED  
  
April 30,  
  
It's been 10 days and we still don't know a thing about where you are, if you're ok, and the suspense is killing me, I never thought something like this could happen I mean there was always a possibility but it's just something you never think is really going to happen to you, or the ones you love...  
  
I don't know if you're aware of how much I love you, the idea of anything happening to you and not to have you or be with you any more is making me crazy, I don't think I could stand it. I've talked with your friend, Ron (I know, impossible), he said I shouldn't go over there until you're back, he says it could be weeks, months or even years, he said I should stay here and go on with my life since no one knows you're missing... I don't care if no one knows, I can't just go on and live my life as if nothing has happened and forget about you. I can't.  
  
He said it would only worsen your situation if the secret was known, I guess he's right, I feel so helpless, I can't do anything to get you back......  
  
When you come back, because you will come back, I'm going to hold you and never let you go, we'll move to your house in Bermuda and you won't go back to that country, too many enemies, I couldn't bear to go through this again. You have to promise me that, I love you so much.  
  
My Harry, where are you?! I need you, I can't live with out you and I feel lost and confused. I don't know what to do...  
  
I found your mismatched socks in one of my drawers, remember? The one's Dobby gave you? You like to sleep with and forgot them here a few weeks ago? I see bits and pieces of you all over the place and the fact that I'm so worried for your safety, makes me impossible around other people. Witch is worst because I know how much you hate it when I take my frustration out on others. I talk to Hermione daily, just so she knows I care and I'm here for her, we barely say anything coherent, but she understands me and I get everything she says, she's breaking apart and the Weasleys don't know exactly how to handle it, neither do I. She's always been such a strong woman and now with this whole deal I hear her voice loosing strength, she goes to work as usual but she's lost her fire. I also talk with Remus a lot, he's torn apart too and along with your other friends, try to keep each other company, they've been very supportive.  
  
I decided to write this letter because if I know you at all, you must be writing this whole ordeal in your notebook, that's your advise always, "when you have so much in your head you feel like you're going nuts, write and a load will be lifted off your back", see I do pay attention to what you say, I'm following your words of wisdom. I just can't write anymore. What I've placed in this paper (parchment to be exact), doesn't begin to express how I feel, if you ever read this, multiply it by a 1,000,000 and that's how I feel. I'm worried about you, I wish you're OK, I miss you and I love you Draco.  
  
PD. I'm sending this with your owl in case it can find you and the people who've got you let you read it, I doubt it but it's worth a try...  
  
Draco folded the letter and tied it to Hedwidg's right claw. He watched the white owl flying towards the horizon and took a deep breath. Harry had been kidnapped for 10 days and there was still no word from his captors. 7 years after Harry killed Voldemort, he still had enemies, mostly runaway Death Eaters with a grudge. That morning Harry had left his flat in London at 8:30 AM, went to Diagon Ally and witnesses said he was attacked by 2 men with their faces hidden under the hoods of their capes. Draco looked at the grandfather clock Harry had given him for Christmas. The little hand that said Harry was pointed in missing. If he were dead the hand would have disappeared, this was Darco's only consolation. His boyfriend was still alive. A complete branch from the Ministry was devoted to finding him but up until now they had no clues. I was conformed mainly from a bunch of Harry's colleagues, aurors as himself. Draco had been thrown out, as well as Ron and Hermione; they were too close to the "victim" and would hinder the investigation. The blond man was a seeker for a team in Germany that was currently on a break, he didn't know if he'd be able to go back If Harry was still missing. Ron was an auror and had raised hell when they wouldn't let him be a part of the rescue team; the irony was that he had done exactly the same thing millions of times to desperate family members of lost ones. Hermione on the other hand was a mediwitch, a very good one at it, dedicated and focused, but since her best friend disappeared, she was a wreck. They were like siblings and along with the Weasleys and Draco the only family Harry had.  
  
May 2,  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
It's been 12 days and we still don't know a thing about you. I don't understand how everyone can be so calm, it's like they're ok with just waiting, I can't wait, I can't just stay here while you're out there lost and being held by Merlin knows who... That's not fair, I know they're as worried as I am, it's just that Ron wont let me go over there and help, he said there's nothing I can do, I feel so helpless. I want to know that you are ok. Every day that goes by is torture, I wake up and it's like nothing has happened, you're not with me but then again you wouldn't be here this days because of the school, so I try to do my normal everyday stuff, I train, go to the gym, and every time an owl hoots I jump a mile, I'm sure it's you telling me you're ok. I reckon they're letting you out any time now, so I wait, I stay here and wait...... Draco. Draco kept writing, even though Hedwig had returned with the first letter attached in the same place. It gave him hope, kept him busy, kept him alive.  
  
May 4, Dear Harry, A letter came to the Burrow yesterday, it said you were ok, in fine health and that your family was to have $500,000, galleons by the end of the week if we were to see you alive. At least now we know who has you and what they want, we also know you're ok. That's a load off our mind. So don't worry, we'll have you back by the end of the week. And than there's no way I'm letting you out of my sight. I'm just glad this whole thing is finally coming to an end, I'll be able to have you with me again and everything's gonna be all right... Draco.  
  
The letter was sent to Mrs. Weasley. No one knew why. Maybe because Harry had no family left after Voldemort killed his aunt and uncle and no one knew what had happened to his cousin. Maybe because Dumbledore had died shortly after the war was over. It was common knowledge the Weasleys were Harry's family. Along with Draco. But Draco was his world even if work kept them apart. Since Lucius Malfoy was a known Deatheater Draco had a hard time after graduation getting a job, no one wanted him around. A Quidditch team in Germany had booked him as reserve seeker and after a year he was the team captain. He worked hard for that position and after 4 years England had called him to replace Harry when he retired at the tender age of 21. So he played for the Firing Flames from Berlin and for England's national team. He was currently the best seeker in the world. Harry on the other hand, traveled the world for a year with Ron; he then became an auror as was his wish when he was in sc hool. On the side Harry worked in an orphanage for children who had lost their families in the war, the Sirius Black Orphanage. It housed little witches and wizards up until they were of age to attend Hogwarts and then received them for the holydays. Harry was like an angel to them and while he was missing Draco and Hermione had taken over his duties.  
  
May 10, Dear Harry, I really believed you would be with me by now, but after that first letter we haven't had any other communications and the wait is getting impossible. Let me ask you something, what am I supposed to do? I keep waiting and waiting, but things are getting harder. The worst is that as much as I'm going nuts waiting you must be worst off who knows were, who knows how, are you ok? Are you even alive? Draco.  
  
Draco paced the room. It was 3 am and he had insomnia. With insomnia you're never really asleep; you're never really awake. He was a zombie pacing all night long until a bit of sleep claimed him and the rays of sun that creep through the window wake him and for a couple of minutes nothing has happened and all is well in his life, Harry is in the kitchen making breakfast, he can smell the pancakes and hear the noise. But then he really wakes up and runs to the kitchen, maybe he wasn't dreaming and Harry had come back and the whole kidnapping had been nothing but an awful nightmare. He stops short when he sees a little toddler running towards him screaming at the top of his lungs "UNCLE DACO, UNCLE DACO". He picks the hyperactive boy and enters the kitchen to find Pansy cooking pancakes and making a mess of his impeccable kitchen. "You know, there's a reason magic is less of a mess" "Don't be a grouch Draco; they taste betted when I make them from Scratch" "What are you doing here Pansy?" he placed the baby in the floor and reached his friend, placing a kiss to her forehead. "Blaise told me you were crap and I figured you might need some help, he was right, you look like crap" "Thank you darling, How's that sweet husband of yours? And the other 2 monsters?" Pansy Parkinson had fought the war besides Draco and a small group of slytherins for the side of the light and had married Bill Weasley shortly after the war was over. They had 3 children and who would have thought Pansy Parkinson made a perfect mother and housewife? "Bill says hi, and Emma and Leon are with Hermione in the orphanage. Little Evan here refuses to leave my side and since you are his godfather I thought you wouldn't mind" Draco looked at the little toddler currently playing with his pajama pants. Unavoidable red hair and his mothers blue eyes looked up at him and gave him a toothless smile. He smiled in return and picked him up.  
  
May 16, Dear Harry: I'll be leaving 4 Germany soon. I thought of retiring and instead stay here and wait for you. But the family opposed to my idea. They told me to go on with my life because it's probable you won't be coming back for a while and that you wouldn't like it if because of you my career was damaged in any way. And I know that's true. At least this tournament will help me concentrate on something besides this ongoing obsession I have of finding you. I am obsessed. Every time the owl comes I'm sure it's you. I try each day to wake up and do the things I had planned to do in my break, and in fact I do them. But when the night comes and it's just me in my bed, all I can think of is you. Your smile, the way you twirl a piece of your hair in your finger. I see you sitting in my kitchen writing as you so many times did. And the things you left in my closet make me remember your voice. I haven't been able to move any of your things because I'm afraid I'll disrupt something and you won't come back to me. Please come back to me. Draco.  
  
Draco packed his things, closed his flat and apparated back to his small apartment in Berlin.  
  
May 20, Dear Harry: Today is Sunday. I'll have my first game tomorrow. Here's something funny, we're playing against Spain first. Its last year's final all over again. Except Ferrero isn't playing this time, so I reckon we have a pretty good chance. It's weird being here with out you. You were supposed to be here, giving me that special smile of yours every time I look at the stands. I'm gonna miss you tomorrow. I pretend you're in London, in the orphanage, and that you have some extremely important catch so you couldn't be here, it makes it easier to handle. I love you, I miss you, Draco.  
  
May 21, Dear Harry: We won in singles as well as teams today. I played good tennis. I felt good on court. My body reacted ok to the game. It wasn't to long anyway so I'm fine. I miss you Draco.  
  
In this particular championship there was the singles games witch were seeker against seeker with a special snitch that was faster yet easier to see and it made the game mostly a race between seekers were the first to catch it won, it never lasted more that 2 hrs. Harry had been the master in that particular game. Teams were just ordinary Quidditch games. Draco had won easily, the press had asked where his famous boyfriend was, he came near tears but managed to compose himself and answer with a familiar drawl "Darling, he's a hero, he's catching bad guys of course" That night Draco Malfoy didn't sleep. He cried his eyes out and cursed Harry for disappearing and leaving him alone. They had been together for 3 years and as much as they hated each other in their first 5 years in Hogwarts, they became colleagues during the war and friends afterwards. They lost contact while Harry was playing professional Quidditch but the year Harry came back form his traveling around the world they reencountered in a welcome back party in the Burrow. They started dating and 3 yrs latter they were still together. A scream pulled him out of his stupor. "DRACOOO" he stumbled towards the living room were the fireplace was. He was surprised to find the face of Hermione Granger there. "Herm, is everything ok?" he started to panic, Harry was dead... "They found him" Tears streamed down from Draco's face, relief washing through his body. "Where is he?" "St Mungo's, he's ok, a little dehydrated but he asked to see you" 25 seconds latter a very disheveled Draco Malfoy aparated in the hospital in his green silk pajamas and barefoot. He ran to the receptionist but before he could ask, Pansy came crashing into him, hugging and kissing his face. "Pansy STOP! Where is he?" Through her tears she managed to direct him to his boyfriend's room. He ran as fast as he could, almost knocking an old lady in the process. As he got there all he could see was a sea of red hair, the entire surviving Weasley family was in the room. He passed past Bill and his 3 kids, Charlie was there with his own 2 kids, Fred and George were about to make something explode and finally Molly and Hermione were sitting on each side of the bed primping a very small bundle on the bed. The first Draco saw was the mess of black hair sticking everywhere on the pillow. Silence came over the room when the sea of red noticed Draco had arrived. Harry looked up from his bed and saw his blond boyfriend in the worst shape he had ever seen him. His hair was sticking out in every direction his eyes were red from crying and he was in his pajamas. He couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Draco was disconcerted. He stopped by the foot of the bed and looked at Harry who was laughing hysterically. He looked at Molly for answers, "what's wrong?" unfortunately she too had seen his state and started laughing, within minutes, the entire room was laughing like maniacs. Draco crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted at Harry. "Draco love, you look ridiculous" Harry opened his arms and the blond flew into them. He smiled as Harry said in his ear "and still I wouldn't trade you for anyone in the world" They stayed that way, lying in each others embrace until they couldn't hear a noise in the room. At some point they left them alone. Draco got himself under the covers, gathered Harry in his arms and watched his lover sleep. "Harry?" "Hmmmm?" "Are you asleep?" "No, why?" "I just wanted you to know I'm never going to let you out of my sight ever again" "Ok" "Good"  
  
The End 


End file.
